Talk:Elemental Staves
So here's a question, if the staves add 10% or 15% to a spell of the same element, what does that mean. For Drain does a Dark staff draw 10% more HP? For Sleep does it land 10% more? Someone I know insists that staves add 10% or 15% magic accuracy to the same element spell. This seems extraordinarily hard to believe. There's gear on the AH that add +2 to magic accuracy and they're worth millions. The Novio earring adds +7 and people on FFXIAH say they are willng to pay 15MM to 30MM gil. There is clearly more supply of staves but it's hard to believe a regular staff is +10 to magic accuracy. ---- I just tested this out on lvl 0 monsters in West Ronfaure. With the NQ staff equipped I did 651 damage 100% of the time with Blizzard III. Without the staff I would do 585 100% of the time. As close to 100% of the time as is possible. Same gear. Same monsters; Tunnel Worms. I did a slight bit more on the rabbits as there is a variation of intelligence levels between the two monsters. This suggests that damage done with the staves with elemental spells is increased by 10%. The difference between the two damages was 66. 58.5 from the 10% increase and then the additional damage from the 4 intelligence. My conclusion is that the staff does about 10% more damage with Ice spells. To rule out the elemental magic + being a factor I tried thunder III with and without the staff. The result was +8 damage from the intelligence boost. 626 with and 618 without. I then tried the effect the earth staff had on earth spells. With Stone II I noticed 238 max against rabbits with the staff equipped. Without the staff equipped I had a max of 216. Again; about a 10% difference in damage. With these three different tests my conclusion is that with the staves there is a 10% increase in damage. I have not, however, tested the accuracy. ---- Arawnplays Here is something I found with Sleep II as an RDM. The Vile Wahdwha in Nyzul is an NM with tons of MND (whatever it is). As an RDM with 312 enfeeb I can land sleep about 2/3 of the time and can dispel maybe 1/3. This is using a Thanatos Baselard in the Main Equipment slot. When I try using a Dark Staff I miss Sleep II about 9/10 times. I started experimenting with Dark Staff one night doing Nyzul runs and of the 3 we did that night the last two were using Dark Staff and the party started asking me what was going on since they saw me sleep it before. I've done Nyzul 16-20 about 5-6 more times since then and the difference is noticeable. On another note, as a WHM I notice that Sneak/Invis/Deodorize lasts a little bit longer with my Kirin's Pole vs. a Wind Staff. for reference Kirin's pole has +15 magic resistance on all elements. Wind Staff gives +15 to earth and Auster's staff gives +20 to earth. Clearly the staves make a huge difference during nuking but maybe not so much for enhancing or enfeebling. I'm thinking that the staves bonus of +10 or +15 for enffeb or enhnc magic is similar to the facing direction for crafting. A lot of people seem to believe it (there are diagrams for this even) but few people can actually come up with numbers or experiments that demonstrate the effect. Anyone out there with any experiences they'd like to shout out? I can't really call this an experience, because up until recently I haven't been watching my spells closely, but I got into a discussion with a friend of a friend who mentioned that someone they knew just recently got the Mythic Weapon unlocked for BLM (I'm a SCH with no background in any magic job other then SCH) and tested it against the HQ staves and determined that it was worse then the HQ staves unless they used Elemental Seal (on a side note that might mean it adds a MAB to ES). This got me thinking that SE could not have made the Mythic Weapon for BLM without knowing the effects of the HQ staves they put in years ago and I've begun to question the validity of the M.ACC on the staves. Most of the people that swear by the M.ACC are all BLM, which happen to have the highest natural accuracy with elemental magic through sheer skill anyhow. It makes me wonder if their view of the staves have been distorted by BLMs natural way with elemental magic and taking the 'common theory' of +M.ACC for gospel. The damage from the HQ staves cannot be disputed, it's in the numbers, I've seen them myself, but the M.ACC I'm iffy about. I would appreciate someone with an open mind giving me some feedback on this, because most of what I've gotten talking to the local populace on my server has been: Staves are the best, period. It's really tunnel visioned. --Blurryhunter 07:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC)vc Well as for the magic acc I do believe it does exist I was trying to land the elemental debuff spells on Madthrasher Zradbodd which is a NM you fight for one the past sandy quests. I was basically bieng lazy and not changing staves when I used the different enfeebles sticking with just my Aquilos staff. However I was having a really difficult time landing anything but Frost. Well the fight was lasting a long time so I made some equip change macros for the other staffs and the next time I had to reapply I had a much easier time of it. Now I can't say that I cast the spell hundreds of times against him but it was larger than a handful and I did notice a significant increase in acc. --Avin00 23:23, 28 August 2009 Kirin's Pole vs. Elemental Staves Regarding the previous comment, it may be due to Kirin's Pole's INT+10 and MND+10. --XAnyex 22:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC)